Tease
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Matt breaks into a strip club where he puts on a wonderful show for Mello. STIRRPER MATT! 11th in the Disoderly Love series!


Tease

Tease

Matt sighed softly as he peeked out of the curtains. He looked about to see Mello right where he left him. After all he was tied to a chair…where was he gonna go?

He gulped hard as he turned on the music then steeled his nerves.

After all he had only broken into a strip joint that was between owners tied his boyfriend up and now was going to strip tease for him. There was nothing to freak out about…sure..

Matt fiddled with his tie looked down at his white shirt tan coat and slacks. He looked like a naughty school boy all right

The pulse of the song began to drive him as he walked out into the stage twirling his step a bit for his angry if watchful captive. He grabbed the pole swung around it spinning slowly. His tie was the first thing to go he ripped it off then rubbed it between his legs hard. He grinned and blew kisses at Mello.

Mello bit back a scream of "Fuck you Matt!" when he watched his sexy red head wrap his legs about the pole hanging in mid air. He then slid down it slowly to stand and hump it blatantly. Mello's mouth was dry as Matt slowly slid his coat down tossing it out off the stage.

The white shirt was thin Mello could clearly see his candy pink nipples pertly poking out begging for bites.

"Work it Matty!" Mello catcalled smirking. "Work it you slut!" Matt puckered up blowing kisses again this time laughing as he went back to the pole licking it up and down moaning loudly over the music as he did. "Oh yeah I'm hot shit." He slapped his ass hard then made a gasping moan as he groped himself.

"You know you want it." He shook his ass at Mello who was inches from the stage. He was wishing he could touch so bad now. Matt wasn't even shirtless it was insane how horny he was.

Matt fell to his knees groin so close to Mello's face he could almost maybe lean over and…nah he'd fall over dammed tied to the chair thing. Matt leaned back on one hand humping his hips in the air as he unbuttoned one button at a time.

Then he moved one hand up to his mouth sucking his fingers pumping them in and out of his full mouth. He smiled as he leaned over trialing his fingers over Mello's lips. He kissed then softly then bit them. Matt slapped him softly then giggled. "Bad." He whispered huskily.

"I'm the fucking baddest." Mello snarled as Matt stood again shedding his open shirt. He wiggled his ass as he slid around the pole again humping it hard fast his head tossed back open mouthed. The sounds he was making reminded Mello of being deep in him reminded him of when Matt would scream out his name when his little whore was his alone. His cock throbbed he wanted so bad to own Matt like that again take him hurt him use him.

Matt licked his lips slowly as he fell down on his knees again this time crawling to Mello slowly on hands and knees. He got so close Mello could feel his breathe hot on his face. He leaned over their lips inches apart then pulled back laughing as he yanked down his pants a little letting Mello see the straps of his red lacy G string.

"Fucking….tease…oh god…" Mello groaned his balls feeling like they were in a vice at this point. He clenched his hands into fists wishing they where not tied to the chair. He watched his eyes hooded as Matt rolled over on his back crossing his legs in the air.

He waved his back end back and froth the pants had slipped down just enough for Mello to see the crack of his smooth white ass.

Matt yanked off his pants slowly revealing he was wearing not only his lacy red g string but also red matching stockings and high heels.

He grinned at Mello who goggled at him as he lay on his back legs open showing everything off. His cock was rock hard inside the filmy panties. Mello wanted in his mouth so bad he could almost feel it.

"Fuck Matt…oh…" Mello whimpered softly seething inside at Matt for doing this to him for making him so hard. He wished he could beat his red headed whore into submission right there and then. But he could only watch as Matt slid his hand down his belly playing with his nipple as he did.

Matt almost naked his pale white skin gleaming with sweat his red head hanging in spikes down framing his face moaned almost a scream as he trialed his hands down ghosting them over his own cock teasing himself. He stroked over the lacy panties running his hands over his hands down petting and stroking.

He then sat down on the stage legs spread wide in front of him. He took Mello's leg pulling it up closer to him to rest between his legs on the stage. He yanked off Mello's huge combat boot tossing it aside. Mello inhaled sharply as Matt leaned down slowly to being kissing his foot rubbing his face on it. "You're so gross Matt." He said gleefully.

Matt grinned widely as he nodded looking down at Mello pretty neat bare foot. He even had his toenails painted black. He sucked hard at Mello's big toe licking around it flicking his tongue like he would over the head of Mello's dick. The blonde groaned loudly as Matt reached his hand up to barely brush his fingers over Mello's balls.

Matt moved over to his over toes sucking licking and biting them in turn he always has his fingers almost touching Mello's balls but he wouldn't move them every often. Just enough to make Mello almost scream with sexual tension when he did.

At last he stopped dropping Mello's foot down. He grinned wickedly as he stood to straddle Mello's lap on his tight leather pants and Matt's thong between their hard cocks. He leaned back a bit wiggleing on Mello's lap grinding hard into him.

Mello wished so bad his hands where free. Matt leaned almost close enough to bite or kiss then pulled away. "Nah nut uh.." He said huskily. "No touching the dancers Sir." He ran his hands freely over Mello's chest unzipping his vest.

He bit at Mello's neck where it met his shoulder licked his collar bone. Mello shuddered moaning loudly now.

"Ok…fine…" Matt slipped his hand downwards taking out Mello erection. He looked down his face like a child who had just been bad and loved it. "What a pretty cock you have baby." He stroked the head with his thumb. Giving up Mello leaned his head back body gone limp with pleasure from the smallest touch.

Matt grinned as he saw what he did to his untouchable lover. He rained hard kisses on Mello's lips one the other sat up for returning with hunger and fire. They bit each other's bottom lips hard growling playfully.

Matt then got up yanking down Mello's pants. He climbed back up on his lap his back facing Mello giving him a bird's eye view as he slowly impaled himself on Mello's cock. Mello gasped both at watching himself fucking Matt and feeling it. Matt braced himself hard gripping Mello's arms tightly as he rode up and down teasingly slow.

Mello moaned out Matt's name as he leaned forward to bite his neck. He watched Matt bouncing hard on his cock. He couldn't see his face twisted up with pleasure but he could hear the moaning. The slap of Matt's ass on his legs rung loudly as Matt picked up his pace.

His back worked hard the muscles bunching Mello thought he never saw anything as sexy in his life.

He knew his own face was flushed his own mouth slack. He wondered if Matt was touching himself yanking on his inflamed cock as his rode Mello's slamming himself down harder and harder making sure Mello filled him tightly then he'd sit up taking Mello out to the tip then ramming him again.

Mello unable to take it anymore came screaming quietly for him Matt's ears rung with his screams of "Matt!" then he sagged back into the chair panting as Matt stroked himself once more cumming with a small gasp.

Matt sighed as he got up off Mello. "Now before I untie you.. so you can't hurt me or kill me." He said pulling up his g string he hunted to find his pants. He reached into the pocket to pull out a box. "Mello…will you marry me?" He asked as he kneeled at Mello's feet holding out a simple gold band ring.


End file.
